As I Lay Dying
by HockeyKid6622
Summary: What was Sam thinking just before life left his body? Read and find out, takes place in "All Hell Breaks Loose' i suck at summares, please read and please, please comment


"Dean!" Sam yelled and began running to his brother holding his hurt arm.

"Sam!" Dean yelled to him and began running faster to reach his brother. Bobby ran equally as fast beside him but something bothered Dean. What was that shadow behind Sam?

"SAM!" Dean shrieked.

Sam felt the blade before he knew what was going on. His body arched around the blade as Jake twisted the blade severing his spinal cord. Excruciating pain raced up his back and into his head, pain soon became the only thing Sam felt. He turned his head to see Jake running off with Bobby on his tail. Leaving the knife in his back.

"D'n?" Sam suddenly felt weak and confused, he couldn't control his limbs anymore and he fell but Dean caught him like he always did.

"Sam! Sam, no stay with me!" Dean ordered but Sam couldn't hear him…

He slumped and looked up at the sky. The night was dark, as dark as the raven's wing with streaks of dark blue melded in. It was so pretty. The stars… They were so shiny. Shiny, shiny stars… Like a beacon…

He gave a grunt of discomfort when he felt Dean touch his wound, pulling the knife out and placing it beside Sam saying, "It's not that bad." Sam felt the blood weigh on his shirt and felt the blood running down his back, it made him shiver.

Sam looked down at the blade and found he couldn't look away from it. It shone like the stars but unlike the stars it glinted malevolently, as if smiling saying, "You're dead." He looked at the sticky blood clinging to the blade, _his_ blood and couldn't help thinking, _it's so red… _

His head fell back to the sky and he saw his mom and Jess. They were both wearing their white, night gowns and both were crying.

"No, not my son, please!" His mom cried tears following freely from her eyes.

"No, Sam! It's not your time! Please not him!" Jess begged clutching her stomach like she did when she was really upset. The tears seemed to emphasize her beauty… Jess, he missed her so much…

"Mom… Jess," Sam muttered smiling at them, why wouldn't they take him?

"Sam! Stay with me!" A new voice brought Sam to look at his older brother. He gave a smile when he felt Dean's comforting presence. He felt his brother's strong, protective arms wrapped around him and felt safe. He looked up into Dean's eyes astonished to see him crying.

_It'll be okay, Dean, _he wanted to say but he didn't have control have his body anymore. He watched as a tear rolled down Dean's cheek and dripped onto Sam's forehead. He looked at Dean and notice things he didn't before, like that small scar Dean had or that the moonlight brought out the golden flecks in his eyes or Dean's stubble, he always liked having stubble, he thought it made him look older, smarter and cooler. It did…

Sam groaned as his mind grew fuzzy, his eyes became unfocused and glazed. His arms felt like a hundred pounds and like he had three bricks lying on his stomach. He fought for breath but only swallowed blood.

Blood… Sam tasted blood and felt it trickle out of his mouth...

He looked back to Dean and tried to shake his head, Dean's not supposed to be sad…

An overwhelming sense of peace washed over him and he couldn't help but smile. Now he wouldn't risk Dean's life ever again, Dean worked better alone, he'd be better without him…

Sam's mind felt fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. Shiny, shiny, shiny stars…

Sam looked at Dean again and tried to gain control of his mouth, he couldn't go without leaving Dean one last message.

"I… I… I love…" His mouth wouldn't form the words… He struggled for breath and control but the world was against him. He could still feel the blade when it bit his back, he could still feel his warm blood against his cold, whitening skin. His teeth began to chatter as the cold wind whipped at him.

"I... love..." He wouldn't be able to say it…. He couldn't say it…. Suddenly all the strength left his body. He couldn't breathe, this was it….

"No, no, no, no!" Dean cried holding Sam's body.

"No, not my baby!" Mary cried.

"No, Sam, no," Jess wept heartily and her tears, Mary's and Dean's turned to rain. The heavens opened and it began to pour, as if they too were crying for Sam…

Goodbye, he thought then relaxed. His skin turned white, his arm turned limp and he closed his eyes on everything he knew, everyone he loved. The blood finally stopped running and lightning spilt the sky. The wind howled and a wolf cried. The _entire_ world cried.

"SAM!" Dean yelled as the entire world wept for the loss of Sam Winchester.


End file.
